yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Inukai
Makoto Inukai is a main character in the non-yuri series Touka Gettan. A cheerful young girl who attends Tōka's Academy, and has the spirit of the Great Dragon inside of her.When playing her flute, she can wield the Dragon's power. She tends to add Italian words or phrases to her speech, often music-related. Yuri Feats *She seems to have an attraction to Momoka, similar to Shouko's attraction to her. *If what Momoka wished for is to move away from her to Kinomiya where she'll sleep for an eternity, it makes her sad, however each morning she looks cheerful to hide her feeling of loneliness under a mask of cheerfulness. *Before she went to the school's concert to perform a traditional musical performance, at the time she encountered Momoka in the bath she hugged her, praised her that she's wonderful (amabile-means cute in Spanish), and to keep Momoka's panties as a memory despite Momoka's embarrassed refusal. *For Momoka's sake only she led the school's traditional concert display to release the dragon that sleeps within her. *It's impossible that she and Momoka will be separated is what she thought before the concert's day, while having lunch with her during the break. *Daydreaming about giving Momoka's hips a massage, thus she was determined to train for its application in the future. *She felt shy when Shouko hugged her in front of Momoka. *She is sensitive to situations where Momoka is at danger, like when she was between the fierce competitive marketing of melon-pan of Shouko and the Butterfly Triplets, and when Touka was agitated on her she stopped him asking to not let Momoka suffer again with tears in her eyes, after she ran to her embrace when she found her in the dark hole before encountering Yumiko. *Before the school's skating event, she started to get all fired up when she heard that Momoka will ski for the first time, because she declared that she was a skate virgin, and she was aiming to take her skating virginity. *Upon receiving Kikyō's hairpin Christmas present, feeling her close lips to hers as she put it on for her she blushed. *As hearts were forming around her, she was excited about her memorial date with Momoka during the skating event. *In Shouko's room at the school's festival she was both flattered and shy when Shouko was sticking close to her admiring her physical features. * In a rainy day she joined Shouko under her umbrella. * Running after the anonymous girl who sent her a love letter which happens to be Touko yet she was oblivious of her identity, she was determined to catch her, then when she failed to she set out to keep the love letter she sent. * Because Momoka was envious of the sibling relationship of Nene and Kaya, she suggested to be her little sister from that day onwards, and then hugged her. * One of her nightmares caused by the dragon king power, which resides within her body: when she could not move to where Momoka was running to, and was drifting inside the red moving sands. The next morning she could not raise her spirit, and felt weak because she cannot seem to sleep. * To spot Momoka in such a crowd near the swimming pool, she believed that it must be fate and was moved by it; she held her hand and jumped to her lap while she was resting and eating a cone of vanilla ice cream, asking her to swim with her. * After Momoka's late return from the beach one night, she was worried about her and hugged her. * Observing Nene's swimsuit made by Yumiko's spirits from using seaweed and glutinous rice paper which disappeared right after she showed it, she said that it's an amazing and brilliant product, then hugged Nene while she was naked on the beach that night. * For Momoka was amending the lower edges of her own bikini, she was glad, shy and touched that she hugged her with enough passion to make Momoka ticklish. * When Momoka was wondering if Makoto have ever felt like to be touched by someone and desired to, her answer was no, but her full response was that she always want to hug Momoka, for Momoka's body looks soft and cute it makes her want to hug her every time unrestricted and affectionately. * Before her mission to be the one day tour conductor for Momoka and Touka to show the two of them the different sites around the academy known as the illusionary road of night reminiscence, she admired Momoka's expressed and beautiful smile. * Crying and hugging Momoka with relief she was the most emotionally concerned about her after she was saved and carried by Kikyou from the path of darkness. * Going to school together with Momoka and eating their lunchboxes together is an everyday habit besides the opening ceremonies. * Momoka's gentleness in one of the traits she loves about her. Also hugging her on school premises is frequent for she thinks Momoka is too beautiful. * She practiced summoning the dragon king together with Kikyou, and afterwards, she sang during the Joumi concert only because Momoka whished for. * Sorrowful Momoka is enough to make her cry. * The memento she kept from Momoka is her pantie. * The night she saw Momoka's naked body in the bath she admired her while peeking on her and said that she is lovely, with hyper excitement, she entered the bath asking her to start calling her Momo-senpai instead. Gallery 30767-episode-002-song 341133.jpg 30767-episode-002-song 838130.jpg Videotogif 2018.03.19 09.49.31.gif Videotogif 2018.03.19 10.08.09.gif Videotogif 2018.03.20 20.07.43.gif Videotogif 2018.03.20 20.39.46.gif 30772-episode-007-darkness 762888.jpg Videotogif 2018.03.21 15.17.08.gif 30773-episode-008-star797882.jpg Videotogif 2018.03.22 16.14.44.gif 30776-episode-011-festival 838839.jpg 41729-episode-018-sea 316692.jpg 41729-episode-018-sea 1243244.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.14 06.39.20.gif 30788-episode-023-wife 1145062.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.16 15.46.23.gif Videotogif 2018.04.16 22.17.46.gif Videotogif 2018.04.17 15.49.41.gif Category:Touka Gettan Category:Characters Category:Hanabi